


Two Stars Keep Not Their Motion in One Sphere (Unless That Star's Not You)

by nodeadhotspurjokes



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: Also mentions of smoking, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hal and Harry are exes, M/M, Mentions of alcohol are also quite prevalent, Pre-Part 1, lots of mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodeadhotspurjokes/pseuds/nodeadhotspurjokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal wants to make amends. Harry wants justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Stars Keep Not Their Motion in One Sphere (Unless That Star's Not You)

Finding quiet in the back alley of Eastcheap Bar wasn't what Harry called an ideal Friday night. It wasn't any more ideal for him than pulling out his teeth using a pair of rusted pliers. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke up into the black sky. Gritting his teeth, he tried to shake off the enveloping buzz of the red neon sign to his right. The woman on the sign, a beer in each hand, was smiling, with an almost pained expression.

He ran a hand across his mouth and traced a thick line of dried blood from his nose to the corner of his lips. _Perfect._ He looked left, then right. It was a closed alley; there was no sneaking out the back door in hope of never looking back. He’d have to walk through that bar again. Because, of course, he desperately wanted his face smashed into the ledge of the nearest counter top a second time.  He rolled his shoulders and winced, taking notice of the blurry spots that appeared in his vision. That Ned Poins had a strong grip, Harry would give him that.

Harry shut his eyes at the ebb of disappointment in his chest. He should have known. It was a scummy bar with cheap beer, and even Hal wouldn't invite someone to a place like this for an apology.

The door clicked and Hal stepped out into the alley. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

“Now," he said, looking up at the sky, "was all that necessary?"

Harry’s fist collided with his jaw before Hal could draw his next breath. An ounce of satisfaction rushed through him at the sound of his teeth clacking together.

“Your boyfriend broke my fucking nose.” Harry growled, as Hal stumbled back into a trash can.

"He was just trying to protect me.” Hal spat. " _You_ were the one who lost your temper."

"Must be true love." Harry replied coolly. He flicked the cigarette butt to the ground and smothered it under his heel. "Sure seemed like it the first time I w-w-walked in on you two." Hal staggered to his feet.

“I thought you were fine with just being friends.”  

Harry stiffened, and his voice bittered. “W-What else was I supposed to say?”

“You should’ve t--”

"That's funny, because from where I stood it didn't really seem like I had a choice in w-w-what happened next." He paced down the alley.  "And then you invite me down for a drink, promising you'll 'make amends'? And I believed you. Congratulations, Hal. Not many people are shallow enough to invite their exes down for a fight, but it looks like you broke a new record."

"I didn't invite you here to start a fight."

Harry seized Hal’s shirt front. His scabbed knuckles scraped against Hal's neck, hands inches away of crushing his windpipe.

_"Then why the hell did you bring me here?"_

"To make things right again."

"You keep saying that."

"I know you want the same thing." Hal flashed a smile. Harry's skin bristled as Hal's hand brushed against the small of his back. The scent of beer was heavy on his breath. "Why else would you come down here?" Hal traced Harry's collarbone.

"This is pathetic, Monmouth. W-What, Ned not giving you any?” Harry's voice was ice.

Hal let out a low chuckle.

 "Forget Ned." He said in a low voice. "There's a room upstairs." Hal grabbed Harry's waist, pulling him closer. "We can make this work. That's why you're here." Harry closed his eyes, trying to block out the familiar feeling of Hal's fingertips digging into his hips. It was almost if the marks there had never faded--almost as if _he_ hadn’t faded. Harry felt the same dull ache climb his chest. "Because deep down, you want things to be back to the way they were just as much as I do."

"What about Ned?" He said in a hoarse whisper.

"What about him?"

"Will-will he be...?"A cry escaped Hal’s lips as Harry's fist struck his sternum. _"Another fucking Harry Percy?"_

Hal slammed against the wall and slumped to the ground. Harry placed his boot on Hal's chest and leaned over.

“Do you know w-what it’s like to have your ribs cracked?” Harry’s words bounced off the walls. “Because of I would love _nothing more_ than to show you how it feels.”

Harry slammed his boot against Hal’s chest. A spurt of blood flew from his lips.

“You think you can make ends meet by sleeping with w-w-whoever you want because it’s fucking beneficial to you, huh? You think that you can throw away people like _garbage_ because you’re finished with them?” He paused, relishing in the sound of Hal gasping for breath. “You know, I used to think your dad was the only Lancaster who-who couldn’t keep a promise.” He looked down at Hal. He was lying there, teeth coated in blood and drunk. Harry felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. “Guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, huh?” He took his boot off Hal.

With a slam, the door flew open. Within half a second Ned had Harry’s arms pinned behind his back. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack Falstaff knelt next to Hal and shouted something about calling the hospital. Harry struggled in Ned’s grip.

Harry felt Hal’s eyes burn into his back as Ned pulled him back into the bar. Dozens of people stared as Harry was shoved toward the door.

“I can show myself out.”

“You’d better.”     

Harry hung in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder and muttered,

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Someone does that for me. Though, maybe you should try sometime. Should be pretty easy nowadays.”

“Stop, Ned. You’ve done enough.” Behind Ned was the limping figure of Hal.

“I don’t need your pity.” Harry snarled, slamming the door behind him. He stumbled down the stairs, and the shrill sound of sirens whirred past him. He lit another cigarette and staggered down the dim street, hoping Hal had the same throbbing headache he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I want to give a big shout out to R for helping me with this. I can't tell you how many times I've asked them their opinion of the same sentence revised 20 different times. Thank you for enduring my laborious creative process and showing me that planning things out is sometimes really useful. Secondly, thank YOU for reading this! I really appreciate it. As always, if you want to give me feedback, or just say hi, please feel free to message me @noddingviolet on tumblr! Thanks!


End file.
